


defy

by Sir_Mantra



Series: Alphabetical Akaken [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mantra/pseuds/Sir_Mantra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wanted to be in control, to wreck Kenma with his touch, but Kenma didn’t like submitting much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	defy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's late!! my laptop was gone for a week, and i've only had access to the internet via my phone so i couldn't upload this
> 
> it's back now so i'll upload the other drabble for SURE by the end of this week
> 
> thanks!! comments regarding ways to improve are always appreciated :)

“Ah, Kenma,” Akaashi said, and then he pushed Kenma onto the bed. 

Immediately, Akaashi was on top of him. Kenma gasped, but the sound made was quickly covered up by Akaashi’s lips on his. Akaashi hastily deepened the kiss, bringing Kenma closer into himself as he licked his bottom lip. With rapid hands, Akaashi undid Kenma’s tie and the buttons on his school shirt before sliding it off. This, however, wasn’t fast enough for Kenma — his frown was impatient, his lips were stuck out in a small yet firm pout, and his eyes _burned_. 

“Hm?” Akaashi tilted his head to the side, hand ghosting over Kenma’s trousers.

Kenma scowled. “Hurry _up_ ,” he impatiently huffed, the plosive ‘p’ sound unintentionally loud. He arched his back up to help Akaashi shimmy him out of his trousers. Akaashi just smirked.

Then, with such nonchalance that heightened Kenma’s frustration, Akaashi felt Kenma’s dick. Kenma immediately bucked into him with a repressed whine.

Akaashi’s lips curved into a small, sly smile. “Ah, yes.”

Kenma frowned. “That wasn’t nice…” he mumbled, pout plump.

“Well,” Akaashi said, smile fond yet teasing, “I won’t be holding back now.” 

Akaashi undid his school tie and held it before Kenma. Kenma sat up and eyed the blue tie with a confused frown. Why was Akaashi showing him that? It was just a tie.

“I’m going to blindfold you,” Akaashi said, and Kenma’s eyes widened.

 _Oh_. He had never thought of _that_ happening. How could that be fun? Kenma wouldn’t be able to see anything. Sure, it would seem like he was hiding from this no doubt eventual vulnerability, but really, in fact, he would be even _more_ vulnerable because he wouldn’t be able to _see_ what was going on. It would be annoying and uncomfortable.

Akaashi’s eyes softened. “Kenma, please don’t worry. I won’t do anything extreme. Is that okay?”

 _Now_ was the time for Kenma to look away. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, but he couldn’t help it. Never in a million years would he have expected Akaashi to be, well, so _invested_ in sex that he would have thought about kinkier stuff in the bedroom.

“…Wait,” Kenma said. “You’re going to use your school tie?”

“It’s made from the softest material,” Akaashi said, and the seriousness of his tone was so convincing that even Kenma couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

Kenma sighed. “Okay.” He paused for a moment, seemingly thinking, before he said, “As long as I get to do it to you.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. A little smirk, however, toyed on his lips. “Ah. Competitive, are we?”

“No,” Kenma said. “I just think it’s fair.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi said, wrapping the blindfold around Kenma’s eyes. Kenma’s body stilled abruptly. Akaashi could feel Kenma’s quiet, shaky breaths against him, and so he took one of his hands in his and gave it a little squeeze. “I’d be up for it too. Just next time, okay?” Tightening the knot on the blindfold, Akaashi, hands on Kenma’s shoulders, admired him. Loose strands of Kenma’s hair fell over the blindfold, and the downcast curve of his lips illustrated his annoyance with the situation.

Akaashi gently kissed the end of his nose. “There. Perfect.”

Kenma’s breath hitched a little. Of course he knew his eyesight would be gone and it would be dark, but it was still a bit scary.

“Kenma…” he warned, and then he attacked his neck with kisses. Kenma absentmindedly sighed as he felt Akaashi lick and suck at his neck, his teeth toying with the skin, his hands squeezing his ass _hard_ , and _God_ the incessant sucking and moaning sounds were so loud and gross against his skin but they were also so hot.

And then Akaashi’s lips trailed down Kenma’s chest, past his stomach (which Kenma involuntarily winced at the ticklish spot), and onto his dick. Kenma flinched, but Akaashi paid him no mind as he took his dick into his mouth. He was so quick as he sloppily lapped at his cock and deep-throated it, and then there were his fingers too, weren’t there, which swiftly thrust in and out of his ass, and then Akaashi even _curled_ them, and that was _so_ unfair, especially as Kenma’s back abruptly snapped back, making him crash to the bed with a loud gasp. He couldn’t help it — Akaashi’s fingers were forever in this constant of _almost_ hitting that spot whilst simultaneously being _too far_ _away_ from it. 

Kenma squeezed his eyes shut as he quietly whimpered. He couldn’t give in — at least not yet. Akaashi wanted to be in control, to wreck Kenma with his touch, but Kenma didn’t like submitting much. 

But even there were times when Kenma relented…

“Ahhh,” Akaashi groaned, half-lidded eyes looking down amusedly at his tired boyfriend. He was a _mess_ — with his hair splayed behind him, his tiny mouth quickly puffing small breaths, and his cheeks a feverish red. 

Akaashi smiled lopsidedly as he, with a low, husky voice, whispered, “I’m going to make you come first.”

Kenma couldn’t restrain the shiver that quaked through his body. He glared at his amused boyfriend, although the latter couldn’t see it. He was cruel. 

“Not if I make you come first,” Kenma said, and then he, albeit clumsily, shoved his boyfriend onto his back. Akaashi was a little stunned at his boyfriend’s bold movement, especially when Kenma started crudely feeling his body.

“You’ve still got your clothes on,” Kenma mumbled, his voice raised into a whine. “That’s unfair.”

Akaashi, no longer stunned, narrowed his eyebrows. “That’s because you got impatient.”

Kenma gripped the ends of Akaashi’s sleeves tightly. “You were taking too long,” he said, slightly sheepish. Then, without a moment to waste, he undid Akaashi’s shirt and trousers as quickly as he could with a blindfold on. Akaashi, although initially reluctant to let Kenma take control, helped with the removal of his clothes. When Akaashi was only in his pants, Kenma instantly shoved his hands into them and grabbed his dick.

Akaashi immediately bucked into his touch.

“Oh,” Kenma said. “You’re already so hard.”

Oblivious to Akaashi’s frown, Kenma experimentally pressed their dicks together. Akaashi’s hips jolted whilst he lowly grunted. Kenma tightened his grip on their dicks, hanging his head back as he arched into his touch. He frowned, however, as he realised his hands were too small to keep a consistent hold on their dicks, _especially_ when they started rocking against each other.

“A-ah,” Kenma moaned, frustrated. “I can’t — I can’t hold us both—”

Akaashi, his mind disjointed and his body blazing, desperately gripped their dicks. His larger hands rested on top of Kenma’s, and he shivered as his dick twitched. He couldn’t help it, he _really_ couldn’t, because their dicks were pressed even closer together, and there was this tingling feeling that tickled, and no matter how much they rocked and rubbed against each other, it just wouldn’t go away. He was jacking them off now, his movements fast and their gasps desperate, but it only exacerbated the tingling feeling.

It was hot, and he was sweating and grunting, and it didn’t help that Kenma was quietly moaning and panting onto his neck. He couldn’t remember when Kenma had gotten this close. He couldn’t remember _anything_.

And yet despite his fevered state, he knew he couldn’t get enough of this feeling. It was all churning up into a big mess — Akaashi’s movements became quicker and quicker, his broken groans rolled out his mouth, and Kenma’s hair stuck to the blindfold whilst his jagged moans raised higher and higher.

“Argh…” Akaashi groaned. His expression was pained; his eyes were tightly shut as he bit his bottom lip. “Kenma, are you gonna come—”

A blast of white light blinded his eyes, and Akaashi came everywhere. It was _overwhelming_ — his entire body convulsed, and he felt what seemed like endless streams of come leaking in his hands. But the relief — _God_ the relief — washed over his body and sunk that damn tingling feeling. It felt nice, it felt _good_ , and he sighed contently in this euphoric state. He distantly felt Kenma relax against him.

For a while they stayed like this, small sighs and gasps slowly dissipating the humid haze. 

“…We really didn’t last long, did we,” Akaashi eventually said, hand absentmindedly feeling Kenma’s hip whilst the other sluggishly untied Kenma’s blindfold. Kenma continued panting into Akaashi’s neck.

“No,” Kenma said, still breathless. “But… I liked it.”

Akaashi looked down at his boyfriend. Kenma was so tired, so _exposed_ , and yet here he was, with _him_ , and he looked so comfortable and relaxed. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Wrapping his arms around Kenma, Akaashi gently kissed the top of his forehead. “Thank you for doing this.”

Kenma nuzzled his head into him. His cheeks felt warm.

“Remember I’m blindfolding you next time,” he mumbled, his voice muffled.

Akaashi, playing with the ends of his hair, said, “How could I forget.”

He felt Kenma’s smile on his chest.


End file.
